Locked Up
by wecanbemasochisticlions
Summary: What happens when a certain person gets thrown into jail? Well This is the story of our resident snob, Lauren's time behind bars!


The night was colder than usual. There was something in the air. It felt as if i shouldn't be there for some reason. I tried to shake the strange feeling, but it didn't go away. I took the little sealable bag out of my pocket and emptied out 5 little tablets that looked similar to Panadol. After I took all five I began to feel a lot better. It was as if all of my cares had flown away in the chilly, winter night.

I had my first customer at around eleven pm. He was average looking. One of those businessmen who wear suits and carries a briefcase and drive real fancy cars; His excuse was that he needed an escape from reality, so I sold him the purest heroin ever to grace this side of London.

Three hours and ten customers later, I could feel myself sobering up, so I took another handful of tablets and felt myself slip back into the amazing feeling. Just then an average Joe, one of your typical looking druggies, came up and inquired me about my stock. I simply stated, "Yeah mate. This here is pure Columbian cut. I had it specifically shaped as tablets to risk people getting caught with them." The bloke just laughed and when I asked him what was so funny he alerted me, "You realise what you've done now yeah?" I shook my head. "You have just gotten yourself arrested for possession and selling of illegal substances."Oh no! I couldn't get arrested, again. That was my third offence. I was going to get locked up for sure.

We arrived at the Cop Shop and i was put in one of the many cells. To say that this place was disgusting was an understatement. The cell was dark and confined. It was filthy with the disturbing smell of urine that was reaching out from the other side of the small space. The walls were white, but were completely caked in dirty marks and other unmentionables. It was cold sitting in there and the only things in the room were a long, steel bench firmly attached to the back wall and a sink and mirror. The mirror was covered in fingermarks and the inside of the sink was brown, as a result of the filth layered on.

I took a seat on the bench and flinched at the cold sensation on my thighs. I closed my eyes and all i could hear were the loud and obnoxious screams of profanity and abuse to the passing officers.

I stumbled over to the basin, aware of my high almost gone, I turned on the tap and splashed my face with cold water. I hesitantly looked into the mirror and was shocked by what i saw. The woman staring back at me looked about 40 instead of 24. Her face was dirty with three day old makeup. Her mouth drooped into a permanent grimace. Her usually silky blonde hair was greasy and unwashed. I put my hand to my face. It felt dry and it looked like my cheeks were starting to sink back into my face. I pulled the neckline of my top to my nose. It smelt badly of stale cigarettes and cheap booze. I dropped it and took a better look at myself. My clothing was revealing and it looked worn down and i smelt of body odour.

I couldn't believe i had let this happen to myself. I never used to be like this. Back in school I had a GPA of 3.8 and I was the most popular girl in my grade. I got along well with everyone. Well I used to be like that until I met Kevin. I had to admit that I had a thing for the bad boys. We started to hang out and it turned into a rocky relationship. I wasn't aware of his drug use until he had offered me a "pain-killer" for my headache, he explained to me days later after I had confronted him about the drugs that he had in fact given me heroin and that I should be grateful for him to supply it.

After my parents found out about my new and increasing addiction, they kicked me out. However, I still kept in contact with my younger siblings. To them I was still their crazy and funny sister Lauren Mallory, only now just a lot less fun. My thoughts brought me back to my current situation, run down and locked up

I don't know how long I was in there for. It could have hours; it could have been mere minutes. I was getting drowsy and was almost at the point of unconsciousness when i heard someone shout "MALLORY! YOU'VE BEEN POSTED!"

Two months after that night and I walked out of the Rehabilitation Centre to find my mother standing there with a proud smile on her face. I was glad to be back in my mother's good graces.


End file.
